belle_lindas_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Imogene Fear
Imogene "Bambi" Fear Storyteller Imogene "Bambi" Fear is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born at 6:58pm on October 28th, in Memphis, Tennessee in the Southeastern United States. She is the daughter of Sláine Quigley and Dax McLain. |-|Etymology= Imogene is a feminine English (British) name probably derived from Gaelic inghean. Bambi is a feminine English name derived from Italian bambina meaning "young girl". Fear is from an Old English nickname feare meaning "friend". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= History Her mother Sláine Quigley and her father Dax McLain had no plans to have Imogene, nor did they intend to raise her. Dax' sister Epiphany and her husband Casey Fear are the mother and father Imogene spent the first eight years of her life knowing. When they "died" she was left with their replacements, her real mother and father Sláine and Dax. This was an arrangement that was unpleasant for everyone. Sláine and Dax are from Pure-Blood families, the Quigley and McLain families were intolerant of many things, children out of wedlock was number one on their lists. As parents, Sláine and Dax had a great many different rules that Imogene was not used to. She did not like their rules, and they did not like that she would not accept them. Sláine and Dax could not see themselves in Imogene at all. Her very unique and genuine brand of 'their' rebellion born in her was unrecognizable to them. She was supposed to be on punishment when Dax went to check on her and she was gone. Imogene had left her room and didn't return for hours. She hadn't gone very far, but she was magically concealed and nearly undetectable. Imogene was always the most skilled with Charms, although she loved Herbology, and Creatures. She had a very secret love of Mythology, the only reason she would sneak out of her room was to have the space to pretend she was a Celestial Goddess, a Creator. She had always been imaginative, it was her mother Epiphany that wanted to name her Bambi. Casey was able to succesfully convince the batty woman he loved more than life to give the girl a slightly less eccentric, and still entirely unique name, he suggested Imogene. Around the time of her ninth birthday Imogene was squared away and living in the home in which she was born, she was living with her biological mother Sláine Quigley and her biological father Dax McLain. She insisted on being called Bambi, and still does not respond when Sláine or Dax call her by any other name. She does not refer to her mother or father by anything but their first names. They are not her mother and father, and they never have been and they never will be. After the people they chose to forfeit their parental rights to, Epiphany and Casey, were sent to prison while caring for her she was looked on as havoc, as a cursed child. Her home life is quite literally hell, she doesn't have anymore respect for Sláine and Dax than they have for her. At times it seems like she has no respect for them at all. Quite frankly, she doesn't. They are her caregivers, at best. They only took her in because she had no where to go. She looks at it as pity, and has a hard time seeing her presence in their life as anything else. Physical appearance Bambi Imogene Fear Bambi is a Pure-Blood witch of French and Irish descent, her mother is a Pure-Blood as is her father. She is 170 cm in height, and of average weight. She is rather stunning, in a very unique way. She has brown hair, and blue eyes. Her facial features are very soft, and feminine. Her nose is thin, and points up ever so slightly. She has very fair skin, flawless. She does have one imperfection, put there by choice. A tattoo from the 1942 American animated drama film, the character Bambi. She wears it proudly on her inner wrist. FC — Bambi Northwood-Blyth Personality Bambi is greedy and a little careless, her recklessness is in her blood. She kept it under wraps for seventeen years. After she became a wizarding adult she let it all hang out. She has no interest in relationships because that would limit her options, she is insanely thrifty because of her greed and love of money. She would rather swipe things than pay for them. She feels getting a five finger discount, the very best kind, make an item worth so much more. Relationships Casey Fear and Epiphany McLain Sláine Quigley and Dax McLain Abilities Arithmancy Thievery Possessions Wand Birch, Dragon Heartstring Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP